


fallible routine

by furyspook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyspook/pseuds/furyspook
Summary: skywarp is drunk and frustrated and he will never have good things





	fallible routine

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to apologize to that archive blog on tumblr that had me listed as an entire safe-for-work transformers author because i've thoroughly disgraced that title now

      He threw himself backwards onto his recharge slab with a cube of high-grade in one loose fist, glaring daggers up into the darkness of his habsuite. For hours he’d watched bots come into the bar alone and leave in pairs or trios, and he’d been distracting himself from the disappointment of another wasted night with glass after glass. Even now, home at last from a disappointing night out, Skywarp was still drinking, and he still remembered vividly the salacious looks on the faces of bots who passed him arm-in-arm with some lucky other. 

      Worse than the idea of knowing other bots were together, Skywarp thought, was  _thinking_  of them being together while  _he_ was alone and overcharged. Laughter on the way back to their apartments, hungry kisses when they finally got there--- twenty steps to the slab, being pinned by the wrists by a partner who would lavish his throat cables and chest seams with the pull of lips and the scrape of their teeth. How many of those bots would be moaning, even after something so simple? Grabbing their lovers by the arms and pulling them in close for the pressure of their body and sighing sweet nothings while he’s tended to. His free servo went to his cockpit and subconsciously his hips rolled languidly off of the slab. Those other bots slotting their bodies together and grinding hot metal, his vent fans stalling while their servos ventured lower to his waist and the seams there.

      Skywarp passed the high-grade from one servo to his other and to the small table at his berthside, planning to down the rest of it once he worked off some of this charge. He kicked apart his legs and opened his modesty panels without preamble--- if he rubbed one out quickly he could get past this self-pitying nonsense, not to mention have a little fun with his array.

      Scenarios weren’t his strong suit, and what Skywarp imagined while he self-serviced was always disjointed and unclear. Circling his valve with two digits the strangers at the bar came to mind, though he couldn’t settle on a color for their frames and their actions blurred together with his whims. It wasn’t uncommon that during these sessions Skywarp wouldn’t imagine himself at all, petting down his abdominal plating to the thought of some stranger getting fragged out of their processor. Tonight, though...

      His digits slid into his valve easily, and the slick of it around him sent another wave of desire through his lines. Skywarp started with a fierce pace, uninterested in pretending he was being pampered and more interested in playing around. 

      Skywarp pressed and rubbed the mesh of his interior walls, kicking up on his thruster heels for a better angle. He lifted his aft off of the slab, though his neck protested, and thrust his digits in deeper, feeling the bump of his palm against his anterior node. It wasn’t as much friction as the sensor required, and as much as he was enjoying the pressure two digits added to his valve Skywarp pulled them free and dragged them through pliant mesh to press down hard where it needed more attention. He’d absolutely mash it with his rolling digits, twisting it this way and rubbing over it until his hips bucked in the air. Skywarp gave it another press with his thumb before he slid his digits back into the sheath of his valve again. It was  _easy_  to pretend it was a spike, if he shut his optics and rocked into them enough. It was becoming harder _not_  to. On the next thrust Skywarp added a third digit and grunted at the stretch--- a bot leaning over him, the press of his palm the press of another’s hips as he was taken. 

      Warmth, pleasure bloomed in his array and Skywarp moaned, running his free servo down his front to join its partner in speeding him towards release. It bumped his spike and Skywarp gave himself a short tug, digits squeezing the head and running back down to his base before dropping his second servo to his valve as well. With three digits and a processor full of vague impressions--- a bot of another frametype fingered him open and pressed their firm glossa to his opening, the hard thrust and a large spike ---Skywarp returned attentions to his anterior node, pressing hard into it and rubbing it in short circles. His legs trembled and his frame shook, the white-hot surge of his overload nearly took him, but at the last second Skywarp stilled the digits inside of himself and pulled his other servo away. Without the distraction of his movements and the scrape of his shoulders against the recharge slab Skywarp could hear his vent fans whirring desperately, could feel the heat in his faceplate playing against the controlled temperature of his hab. He whined, needy, something he bit off before it could grow.

      Skywarp tried to still his trembling, though it was hardly a priority. He waited several moments, hips canting, for his overload to retreat before he dared touch himself again. His digits wriggled inside his valve and Skywarp felt them brush sensitive callipers, re-igniting them before he started to pump again. He angled his hips up further, pushed deeper, and ran his free servo up his spike. It’s what he would be doing if there really  _were_  a spike in him, and the idea once again had him moaning. His overload approached more quickly this time, and Skywarp merely sped up his ministrations to chase its heat. Again as he felt his overload come over him he stilled his servos, hoping to put it off just a while longer, to elongate his pleasure, but the heat didn’t stop. It swept through his frame, though the sear of it was over far too soon. He bit down on his lip and replaced his servos with some urgency. 

      When he slid his digits home in his valve it was too late--- he’d missed the peak of his climax and was already winding down. Indignantly he pressed at his anterior node, trying to milk out what he’d worked for anyway, but satisfaction was already out of reach. The harsh rubbing in his overstimulated valve quickly became something of a sensory _nightmare,_ and with a snarl of disgust Skywarp pulled his digits away and dropped his hips back onto the slab. “ _Slaggit!_ ” His valve leaked transfluid down across his inner thigh that he couldn’t be bothered to care about, to even close his panels. Twin fists slammed against the slab on either side of his frame, and his frustration-bright optics glared daggers at the ceiling. 

      He sat abruptly, took up the cube again and took a bitter sip before raising his optics to the dark around him and tossing the high-grade across the room. It didn’t even shatter when it hit ground, and he noted it as the final disappointment of the evening before he fell back flat, intent on recharging. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for my rp blog cause i thought it'd b fun to have smth for sunday, but i figured i'd post it here too cause i haven't put anything up in a while and ngl this was kinda more work than i thought it'd be and i want to show it off.   
> some updates: ive got something kinda. hurt/recovery in the works rn, and i'm still working on recovery (the problem is that i want to write the third chapter more than i want to write the second rip). anyway. im still here n still workin, im just slow as hell


End file.
